Let's Play Job Interview
"Let's Play Job Interview" is the 17th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 121st of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo, Stumpy, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat go for a job interview with Olaf after they are informed that they have been fired from the show. Plot The episode starts with Mr. Cat and Stumpy playing their own version of bowling, which involves shooting Quack Quack out of a cannon and trying to knock down sheep. Kaeloo sees this and partially transforms, but before she can fully transform, Mr. Cat affectionately pinches her cheek and asks if she doesn't like games anymore. Just then, Olaf shows up and informs them that they've all been fired. They all laugh at him, but he then reveals that the show's directors were the ones who sent him. A flashback is shown explaining that the directors called Olaf and asked him to inform the main four that they were fired,and that he was also asked to give them an interview to see if they could be re-hired. He tells them to report to him the next morning for the interview. The next morning, the main four are shown waking up and getting ready in a montage. While they are in the waiting room, Kaeloo tries to do the "booty dance" to calm herself down, but Mr. Cat, who is sitting next to her reading a magazine, replaces the lyrics with "booty stress". Kaeloo gets angry, slaps the book out of his hands and starts yelling at him. However, she winds up getting so stressed that she needs to rush to the bathroom. Stumpy finally shows up, and he starts playing on his console as usual. Kaeloo returns from the bathroom. She suggests that they must have done something very bad and gotten fired for it. She starts to wonder why Stumpy isn't stressed, and the squirrel points out that the show is a comedy series, and he is the comic relief so they must re-hire him. He demonstrates by having a treasure chest fall on his head from out of the sky. Kaeloo comes to the conclusion that they are being fired for using animal cruelty in their sheep bowling game, but Mr. Cat points out that they've done far worse before. Mr. Cat also starts to question the logic behind firing them and then re-hiring them, and Kaeloo realizes that the directors might not want to re-hire all four of them. Olaf calls the main four in for the interview. The question asks what the four of them do for Smileyland and why they should be re-hired. Kaeloo says that she is the one who organizes the games and makes the show kid-friendly, Stumpy points out that he is the comic relief and has objects fall on his head, Quack Quack explains using equations with yogurt containers, and Mr. Cat uses bribery, lies and loophole abuse. They are also asked a subsidiary question: whether they think patience is necessary to "kill time". Mr. Cat agrees, since his bazooka is named "Patience", Stumpy mistakes it for an interrogation and says that he's "innocent" and never "killed time", Quack Quack uses math equations, and Kaeloo doesn't know how to answer. The interview ends and Olaf tells them to return the next morning to see who's re-hired and who's not. Later, the main four are lying around when they get a reminder that they have to go for the interview in the morning. Another montage of them getting ready is shown, but this time they appear tired and lethargic. They go back to Olaf. Kaeloo claims to fully understand the fact that the directors decided to fire some people, but tries to subliminally convince Olaf to re-hire her. Olaf informs them that all of them have been re-hired, and everybody is happy (though Kaeloo is upset at first about the way she and her friends were treated). Later, when the main four get back home, Kaeloo tells Stumpy that he was lucky to have been re-hired, but Mr. Cat points out that Stumpy is their "token disabled person" and therefore could not be fired. Kaeloo phones the directors to thank them, but they inform her that the main four were never fired. Olaf jumps out from under the TV and reveals that it was a prank he pulled on them. Stumpy, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat are angered, but Kaeloo tells them that it's the first time Olaf has voluntarily played with them, meaning that they have a new "buddy" to play with... and she winks at them, implying that they will punish him by "playing" is their usual destructive, abusive manner. The episode ends as the main four stare at Olaf with psychotic smiles. Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Olaf Minor Characters * Olga * Sheep * Mini-Serguei Trivia * Stumpy references the fact that he is regarded as the show's funniest character by its fans. * Kaeloo does not fully transform in this episode. * This episode reveals that Kaeloo is a tree frog, as Mr. Cat refers to her as one in the beginning of the episode. * This episode reveals that Mr. Cat's bazooka is named "Patience". Gallery LPJI.JPG LPJI2.JPG LPJI3.JPG LPJI4.JPG LPJI5.JPG LPJI6.JPG LPJI7.JPG LPJI8.JPG LPJI9.JPG LPJI10.JPG A3EAB970-0AE5-4B73-B08F-7290DFEBBED2.jpeg Screenshot 20190523-092256.png Screenshot 20190523-092500.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Key Character Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Season 3 Episodes